Gotoh
|jname = ゴトー |rname = Gotō |name = Gotoh |first = Chapter 40; Episode 33 (1999); Episode 22 (2011) |jva = Takashi Matsuyama (1999) |gender = Male |hair = Black (1999; 2011) |eye = Black (1999; 2011) |blood = A (1999) |height = 182 cm (1999) |weight = 61 kg (1999) |backcolor = 315C83 |textcolor = ffffff |status = Deceased |occupation = Zoldyck Family butler |type = Unknown |nen = Coin flipping}} is the head butler of the Zoldyck Family2004 Databook, p.143, directly supervised by ZenoCh 326, p.5. He has known Killua since he was born and cares about him very much. Appearance and Personality Gotoh is a man in his early thirties with a buzz cut, a chinstrap beard and sharp, narrow eyes. He wears a dark-colored formal suit and a pair of pointed rimless glasses. Gotoh is very loyal to the Zoldycks. Even though he appears to be cold, and like every butler of the Zoldyck Family, was trained to have little emotion for other people, he secretly loves Killua as if he is his own son and would get furious if any stranger took him away from the family. Plot Zoldyck Family arc When Gon, Kurapika and Leorio come to Kukuroo Mountain, Zebro, a groundskeeper, tells them they have to open the Testing Gate to enter the Zoldyck estate safely. Gon thinks it is not right for a friend to be tested and insists that Zebro gives him the key of the side door for intruders. Not wanting to see Gon get killed by the guard dog Mike, Zebro lets him use his telephone to call the butlers' chamber and ask to meet Killua. Gotoh answers the phone and says he will not let Gon talk to or see Killua because Killua has no friend, and even if he had a friend named Gon, it would be easy for some enemy of the Zoldycks to imitate his voice, disguise as him or use him to get to Killua. 20 days later, when Canary takes the trio to the butlers' quarter, Gotoh apologizes for his previous discourtesy and receives them as official guests because Kikyo instructed him to. After that, he talks to Kikyo by phone and is told that Killua has been allowed to leave home and that he is going to the butlers' house. Gotoh is infuriated by the thought that Killua is going to be taken away by strangers and he forces the trio to play a coin-guessing game against him and 4 other butlers. He tells them he loves Killua as he would his own son and threatens to kill them and Canary if they lose. Thanks to a good strategy and Gon's excellent eyesight, the trio manages to win even though the position of the coin is changed at high speed. Killua arrives just as the game is finished. Gotoh congratulates Gon and says it was just a joke to kill time. Gon then asks if he is going to miss Killua but Gotoh denies having any personal attachment to him. Gon makes a face at him and says he is lying. Before Gon leaves, Gotoh asks him to play the guessing game once more. This time Gon is wrong. Gotoh reveals it was a trick and using it as a lesson, he asks Gon to be careful because the world is not made of honest things only, and to take care of Killua. New Hunter Chairman Election arc When Killua goes home to get Alluka to heal Gon, Gotoh is assigned to watch over Kill since he is on Level 4 alert. He stays with Killua until the woods but then dies in combat with Hisoka by having his throat slit with a joker card. Abilities Like every servant of the Zoldyck Family, Gotoh is proficient at hand-to-hand combat and has good physical strength and speed. His weapon of choice are coins, which he uses Nen to flip in very quick succession. The coins he flips have more destructive power than real bullets do and can destroy a large tree trunk with easeCh 327, p.16. Gotoh can even add spin to them to catch the opponent off-guard at the cost of losing speed, as demonstrated in his fight against Hisoka. Trivia *According to the guidebook to the 1999 anime titled Hunter x Hunter Characters Book: World x Character x Blessing (Hunter x Hunter キャラクターズブック World x Character x Blessing), Gotoh is from Meteor City. *In the 1999 anime, Gotoh wears a pair of rimmed glasses instead of rimless ones. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Deceased Category:Zoldyck Family's servants